Je sais
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Prologue des "Terres d'Omandil", une histoire en cours d'écriture. Tout droit sortie de mon imaginaire.


Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, la beauté de la nuit et l'horreur qu'ont les miens pour l'astre trop lumineux du jour. Je sais l'irréelle magnificence de la lune, pâle et d'argent. Je sais les milles étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel et qui ne cesseront jamais d'illuminer notre sombre route. Je sais la brûlure du soleil, douloureuse mais non mortelle, comme chacun pourrait le croire. Je sais l'univers connu et inconnu, les peuples qui y vivent, ailleurs que sur notre planètes, mais parfois pas si différents de nous. Je sais le temps qui passe, l'espace. Je sais le passé de chaque être, le présent de chacun et le futur de tous.

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, la soif qui nous tiraille sans répit, douloureuse mais si satisfaisante. Soif qui nous prouve notre volonté de vivre, qui nous montre le chemin, sombre et sanglant, propre à notre race. Je sais cette sensation atroce, trop atroce, contre laquelle on ne paut pas lutter, contre qui personne ne voudrait lutter, malgré cette grande souffrance. Mais j'en connais la douceur, l'attente quon en a, bien qu'elle ne nous quitte que rarement. Je sais l'absence d'autres besoins, comme la faim ou la fatigue, inconnus pour ceux de mon peuple. Cette soif nous définis en tant que buveurs de sang, et uniquement cela.

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, les millions de couleurs et de teintes qui peuplent le monde. Les nuances que tu ne peux pas voir avec tes yeux qui ne sont pas ceux de ma race. Je sais le noir, sombre ou clair, qui prend plus de nuances que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je sais le blanc, lumineux, trop lumineux mais parfois pas si blanc que tu crois le voir. Je sais le gris, qui se trouve entre ces deux valeurs. Milliards de nuances et de changements infimes de lumière. Je vois les couleurs primaires, secondaires. Je vois celles que tu as nommées et celles dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence. Je vois la couleur de toute chose existant sur cette planète et sur les autres. Enfin je vois le rouge, couleur du sang et de la vie, de la mort aussi. Rouge sombre et gluant ou rouge vif et lumineux, source de toute vie.

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, les sentiments et les émotions qui animent les êtres de toutes races. Je sais la haine, vivante et assimilée au sang et à la mort. Je sais l'amour, parfois dite comme étant contraire de la haine, mais également passion, dangereuse et violente. Je sais l'indifférence que l'on dit plus souvent opposé à la haine. Mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je sais cette indifférence, trop passive pour s'opposer à un sentiment aussi fort que la haine. Je sais le désespoir d'une vie trop courte pour toi, bien trop longue pour moi. Je sais la joie, explosion de couleur et de rires, fête sans fin, heureuse et joyeuse.

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, les péchés et les vertus que chacun a en soi, qu'il soit un ange ou un démon. Je sais la colère, violente et sans aucune réflexion, qui affronte chaque instant l'espérance, douce vertu apaisante. Je sais l'avarice, monstre d'égoïsme qui s'oppose en tout point à la charité, belle et claire, généreuse. Je sais l'envie, feu dévorant la personnalité de l'être choisi. Envie qui affronte la foi, confiante et croyante en l'avenir. Je sais l'orgueil, caractéristique principale des miens. Il annonce notre gloire et notre succès mais se bat sans cesse contre la prudence des elfes, intenses dans leur réflexion avant toute action. Je sais la luxure, sensuelle et vicieuse mais si douce à mes yeux. La justice affronte cette dernière, afin de rétablir une paix illusoire. Je sais la gourmandise, sentiment incontrôlable et pourtant si doux. Gourmandise qu'on ne peut abandonner pour la tempérance, si dure à tenir, à vivre. Enfin, je sais la paresse, facile et négligente. La paresse ne se bat pas, mais est affrontée par la persévérance, son inverse.

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, les rêves et la vie de chacun, mais jamais je ne sais la les miens. Je sais le passé, le présent et l'avenir, peut-être que je les imagines seulement mais je sais les rendre réels. Je sais le pouvoir et la gloire. Je sais ceux qui peuvent les avoir et ceux qui jamais ne les atteindront mais qui en rêve sans cesse. Je sais ces rêves, rêveries et cauchemars. Je sais ce qui qui te fait peur, ce que tu espère, ce que tu redoute et ce que tu aimes. Je sais ce qui te laisse indifférent, et ce qui me rend cruel. Je sais cela de chaque être vivant sur les Terres d'Omandil, même ceux que je n'ai jamais rencontrés et que jamais je ne croiserai.

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sait, les sens que tu as et ceux que j'ai. Je sais la vue perçante chez moi, presque inexistante chez toi, si seulement tu pouvais te comparer à ceux de mon peuple. Je sais le goût, cette fois plus développé pour ta race, les miens n'appréciant que le goût du sang, chaud et plain de vie, souvent salé, parfois un peu sucré. Je sais le touché, doux ou violent. Limpide et inutile. Je sais l'odorat, renifleur et sentinelle. Je sais humer ce que je cherche, comme un animal dirais-tu. Je sais ce sens utile aux traqueurs, inutiles aux proies. Évidemment. Enfin, je sais l'ouie, encore une fois plus développée pour ceux de mon peuple. Je sais ces différences qui nous définissent, ces ressemblances parfois, bien que je ne souhaite pas m'attarder dessus. Quel prédateur voudrait être comparé à ses proies, quel prédateur voudrait leurs ressembler ?

Je sais ce qu'aucun ange ne sais. Je sais milles choses qui te sont inconnues et je sais que milles autres me sont aussi secrètes. Je sais beaucoup de choses mais je sais que toute la connaissance n'est pas connaissable. Je sais apprendre, je sais retenir, je sais la curiosité et la mémoire.

Je suis un ange et je sais.


End file.
